


GH Smut Series

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: a series that is about my fave pairings rather UC or CC





	1. Let Me Heal You

This is a smutty one shot about Brenda and Johnny Z.

Brenda Barrett was in sitting in the Metro Court restaurant nursing her drink when she heard a commotion on the other side of the room when she looked she saw her ex-boyfriend Sonny Corinthos, going after another guy and some woman just standing watching it all happen. Brenda shook her head and marched over there.

“Wow! Sonny, sure are such a nice guy huh?” Brenda said with her eyes blazing. Brenda bent down and help the other guy up. “Come on. I’ll take you to my room to help you get cleaned up.” Brenda told him as they headed towards the elevator. 

“Brenda, what the hell are you doing? He is a Zacchara and he wants to take me out or have me locked up!” Sonny yelled at her. 

Brenda left him standing there and walked up to Sonny. “And why is that Sonny? Why is he so bent on you going down?” Sonny just looks at him. “You think I don’t know about you marrying her when she was dating him? You think I don’t even know who he is?” Sonny just looks at her surprised.   
“Robin, lives here too. I have seen him in town and Robin told me who he is. She also told me how you married her right out from under Johnny and how his sister was married to you and now she is dead and where the body is no one seems to know.” Brenda said with tears in her eyes. “I though you had changed Sonny but you haven’t and I am not going to stand by while you kill someone because they want you to pay for something that you have done.” Brenda told a shocked Sonny as she walked back over to Johnny and helped him into the elevator and up to her room.

When they got to her room Brenda put Johnny on her bed and went to get the first aid kit. When she returned she stepped in between Johnny legs and start to clean up his mouth. “He really hurt you didn’t he?” Johnny finally asked her. 

“Yea but no more. I am though with Sonny Corinthos. I have been thinking and I think I know how we can get back at Sonny and Olivia.” Brenda tells him. 

“Yeah? What’s that?” Johnny asked though he already had a pretty good idea by the lust he was seeing in her eyes. 

“Fuck me.” Brenda told him. “Sonny hates it when any man touches me rather we are together or not so fuck me.” Johnny just looks at her and then stands up. He pulls Brenda body into his and slams him mouth down hard on her. Brenda lets out a whimper but kisses him back just as hard. Johnny turned her around throw her on the bed and got up on top of her. He leaned down and started to attack her neck where he was biting and licking and sucking on her. Brenda moaned and scratched the back of Johnny’s head with her nails. 

Johnny continues to work on Brenda’s neck when she decides she has had enough and wants him to touch her so she pulls his head away from her neck. “Touch me Johnny. I want you so much.” When Johnny heard this he pulled apart Brenda’s shirt and starred at her in a red bra. He couldn’t believe he was doing this but he was already so hard for her. He took one of her breast in her mouth and was flicking it with his tongue through her bra while his other hand was playing and pinching her other one. By this point Brenda is panting and working on getting his shirt off. When she finally got his shirt off she wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her so that he could have more of her breast in his mouth. By this time Brenda underwear were soaking wet and all she wanted was for Johnny to touch where she needed to be touched the most. Brenda pulls his hand down to touch her under her skirt and when he felt how wet she was Johnny just groaned and moved his hand to the back of her skirt and unzipped it and pull it off her so he could get to her better. When that was done Brenda pulled on the button on Johnny’s pants and pulled them off of him now they were both laying on the bed in nothing but their underwear. Johnny sat up from her and just looked at her as he moved his hand inside her throng and found her bud which he started to rub slowly. As he was rubbing her Brenda just kept moaning and thrashing her head back and forth as the pleasure kept right on building in her stomach. Brenda looked up at him with lust filled eyes and pulled herself up and started to sucking on his right nipple till it was hard and then moved over to the left and did the same thing to that one. Johnny pushed her back down on the bed and moved so that he was straddling her body and pulled her underwear off and moved so that he was facing her most intimate area and pulled her legs up and put them on his shoulders so that he could reach her better in between her legs and put his mouth on her and started to lick her up and down with his tongue not really touching her. When Brenda felt that she just moaned and started to lift her hips up so that he would touch her more.  
When Johnny felt her hips move up more into his mouth he just smiled and got the idea as he went and sucked her and the more he suck the more it brought out a loud moan from her and little noises that was making Johnny that much harder. Finally after what seemed like forever for Brenda she felt the build up so great that when she came crashing down it knocked the wind right out. Johnny took his time licking her clean and then when he was sure she was clean he moved up her body and leaned over her and kissed her.

“You are so hot and sexy when you are Cumming for me.” Johnny said in her ear as he lightly bit her ear. When Brenda heard that she could feel herself start to get wet again. 

“Well now that you had your fun now it is my turn.” Brenda said as she pushed Johnny down on the bed and crawled on top of Johnny so she was straddling his hips and then she moved down and pulled his underwear off of him. After she got it off of him and saw his engorged manhood come bouncing up and down she just moaned and then she took her hand and started to moved it up and down on his shaft and made sure to pay attention to his huge head. Then when she knew Johnny was close she put her mouth on him and suck while move him in to her mouth little by little till he was already into the back of her mouth and she swallowed and that sent him over the edge and his cream filled her. When he clamed down she took her time licking him clean just like he had done to her and then she moved up his chest and sat on his hips. Johnny looked up at her though lazy eyes and smiled at her. 

“I take it back I think you are so much more sexier when you are sucking on me like you just did.” Johnny told and Brenda just laughed. 

“Well of course you would think that is hot. Guys are so easy.” Johnny just looked up at her with lust filled eyes and then rolled over so that he was on top of her and started to kissed her neck and started to move on down her chest stopping to pay some attention to her tits and then he spread her legs apart so that his hard member touched her pussy. When Brenda felt that she throw her head back and moaned. Johnny could feel how hot and wet and ready she was and in one motion he pushed into her and they both moaned at they feel of being connected and after a minute Johnny started to move in and out of her. Going slow at first but soon he was pulling out of her and then slamming back into her. Brenda rake her nails over his back and then put her hands on his ass and pushed into her more so that he didn’t know where she started and he ended. 

After a few minutes of fucking fast and hard Brenda and Johnny let the pleasure wash over them and when they were both clamed down Johnny moved over to the side of the bed and pulled Brenda into his arms and they both feel into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Just to Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first Lucky/Emily anything and I am hoping you guys will like it.

Emily was standing at Lucky’s door waiting for him to answer after having just knocked. It is has been a hard couple of days since finding out that Nik and Liz were sleeping together and now it turns out she is pregnant and not sure who the father is. When the door opens she sees Lucky standing there and pulls him into her arms.

“How are you holding up Luck?” Em asked him after she pulled out of his arms.

“I should be asking you that? You just got your life back and now you have to find out that Nik and Liz have been having sex behind your back. Not only find out but to have to see it for yourself.” Lucky said as he took her hand and pulled her over to the couch and they sat down. Lucky turned to face her and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“I’ll be better soon and right now I am just thinking how they never deserved you or me in their lives. We are not going to let them win alright? We will get through this together.” Emily said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then when she pulled back she found that both their faces were close together. 

Dark eyes were starring into dark eyes and Emily watched as Lucky moved closer to her. She knew she should tell him no but she just didn’t want to. As he got closer to her Emily’s eyes closed and she felt his lips touch hers so lightly that it felt like whisperer. At the feel of his lips Em open her mouth to him and he slips his tongue in. His tongue rubs all over her mouth and then starts to fight with her tongue. Emily moans and it turns Lucky on so much more. 

Emily breaks the kiss and pulls Lucky’s shirt up over his head and then his lips find her throat where he sucks and nips and licks with his tongue. While her hands were running all over his rock hard chest and leaving Goosebumps on his skin. Finally Lucky broke away from her neck and look at her with her mouth all bruised looking from his rough kisses. He put his finger on her lips and she opened her mouth and sucked his finger into her mouth and started to suck and lick around the finger as if she was giving him a blowjob and not only was it turning Lucky on more but it was making Emily’s throng even more wetter.

Lucky pulls his finger out of her mouth and with went to work on getting rid of the jeans she was wearing. Finally he got them unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down and then pulled them off of her long legs. Lucky takes her leg into his hands and kisses starting at the foot and worked his way up to her inner thigh then he took her other leg and did the same thing. When he was done he pulled her flat on the couch as he kneeled on the floor and moved to her throng which he took off and then he had his mouth on her pussy. He licked and sucked on her pleasure point and then he stick one long finger into her and moved it around the same why his tongue was working her. Em just moaned and moved her hips off of the couch and into him more. She was so close now that Lucky took another long finger and very slowly pushed into her up to his knuckle and moved it along with the other one and his mouth and soon she came hard. Spilling her hot juice into his mouth. Lucky continued to work her hard as she came and was lapping up at her till she finally calmed down. While she laid there after having the most amazing orgasm she had ever felt. Nikolas never ever made her feel like this when he would feel her up. Lucky saw that she had her breath back he stood back up and pulled his boxer off and laid down on top of her. He kissed her hard and let her taste herself on him and she moaned at that.

Lucky knows she is wet again and he rubs his hot, thick, pulsating dick against her soak and wet lips and then he moves down to her breast where he starts to lick and nibble on one of them and with each move of his mouth on her she meows and arches her back up into him and then before she knows it he has impaled himself in her. At first they are moving slowly letting them get use to the feel of the other one and then as their orgasms build they start to move fast and rougher. Lucky moves his hand down to her engorged bud and starts to moves his finger on it hard and pinches it till she comes screaming his name. Not long after she has her orgasm Lucky joins her and comes screaming her name as he spills his cream into her. Her walls close on him tightly and milk him till there isn’t anymore to milk. 

After they have clam down and can breath again Lucky leans up and looks at her. “Are you alright?”

Emily just looks at him with have close eyes and a smile on her face. “I’m great. I don’t regretted what just happened.” Em says playing with Lucky’s hair.

“Good cause neither do I. In fact I want to do it again..” Lucky says kissing her mouth. “And again…” Lucky moves lower to her breast. “And again…” moves to her stomach which is quiver with need for him. “And again…” till he is finally at her core where he is sucking and licking with his tongue. All that could be heard was their breathing and the moans Lucky is getting out of Emily.


	3. Hot and Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is only my second NC-17 fic but my first PatSam fic. I hope you guys like it.

Sam is sitting at Jakes nursing a beer when Dr. Patrick Drake walks in. Sam and Patrick have been in the same boat since both Jason and Robin dumped them to get back together over 2 months ago and have been flirting with each other. Patrick sees Sam and can’t stop himself from staring at her. She is wearing some tight Black jeans and a tight red top that he could see down and at her very firm and big tits and it was making his mouth water just looking at them. He had been 2 months since he had gotten any and he was Horney as hell. He sees Sam looking at him and she gives him a little smile and he walks over to her and sits down next to her.

“Coleman, can you get me a Brandy?” Patrick asks and Coleman nods his head and gets Patrick the drink and gets another beer for Sam. Sam smiles at Coleman and then turns to Patrick. 

“So Doc, how are you doing tonight?” Sam asks him. 

Patrick nods his head. “Good. How about you?” Patrick asks with lust in his eyes and making Sam so wet in her panties. 

Sam just nods her head and then as soon as Coleman was away from them Sam leans over into Patrick’s ear. “I’m so wet right now that I don’t know what to do about it Dr.”

As soon as Patrick heard this his eyes got darker and he pulled Sam to the nears dark corner and as soon as they got there Patrick had his lips on Sam’s mouth and before she knew what was going on he had his hand down her pants which he had unbuttoned and was running his finger up and down her lips and making sure to pay close attention to her bud that was just aching to be touched and played with. 

Sam moaned into his mouth and opened it further to allow him to push his tongue in and was rubbing it on the roof of her mouth and moaning at the contact. Sam was rubbing her center on his painfully growing member and it was cause such great friction between them that was making it hard for them to stand up start. Sam pulled back and Patrick moved to her neck. 

“Wait. Patrick, let’s go back to my place where we won’t be interrupted cause what I want to do to you should not be seen by anyone else.” Sam peered into his ear and it made just about come right there in pants and he let out a low moan. 

“Let’s go.” Patrick said as soon as they fixed themselves and as they walked by Coleman Patrick throw a 50 on the bar to cover their drinks and pulled Sam out of the door in a hurry to get to her place and finally get to feel this wonderfully, hot and sexy woman around his cock.

As soon as they got to Sam’s door she tried to open the door but was having a bit of trouble cause Patrick was kissing her neck and had his hand down her pants and was rubbing her and cause such wonderful feelings in her. Finally Sam got the door open and as soon as they were inside Patrick had her up against the door and attacking her neck and chest was his hand started to rub her faster. By now Sam was panting and biting down on his shoulder. Sam pulled back and yanked Patrick’s shirt off neither one caring that the buttons were ripped off. Patrick pumped her and felt her as her body shock as came hard and then before Sam could clam down Patrick had her cloths off and had her on the soft carpeted floor and was pushing his pants and boxers off and was on top of her.

Patrick was at her opening and could feel how hot she was and he loved it. He put his dick at her opening but didn’t push in yet as he just wanted her to know it was coming but he wasn’t ready just yet. Sam was whimpering at feeling him at her core but he wasn’t doing anything. Patrick looked at her and see how lost she was getting so he put his hand in her hole and started to pump in and out of her and then he put 2 fingers in her and starched her more as he pumped her. She was close but not close enough so he started to play with her bud with his thumb while he pumped her. Sam was moaning from the build up that only got that much hotter when Patrick put his mouth on his tits and started to suck on her nipples and was bring her closer to letting her feel so good. Just then he brings her to the edge and she falls screaming his name as she comes. As she clams down Patrick looks up at her and smirks.

Patrick is so hard now and knows he needs to release but so does Sam who reaches up and pushes him onto his back and she leans down and takes him into her mouth. As she starts to suck his mushroom she plays with his balls. Patrick moans and grabs her hair and pushes her closer to his cock so that she takes in more of him. Patrick was loving the feeling of her mouth on him and it felt so good to be needed. Patrick pushed his hips up off the rug ever time she sucked him and the pleasure was just building in him he was just about there and Sam knew this so she played with him a bit more and sucked him that much harder and soon he was coming in her mouth. He cum was coating down her throat and after he finished she took her time and cleaned him up. When she was done Patrick flipped her over and one full, smooth move impaled her with his enlarged manhood. Sam moaned and started to wiggle around and before long Patrick was up and ready for more. Patrick pumped in and out of her slowly at first but as the time went on Patrick started to go faster and faster till finally they both felt their release coming and enjoyed the ride together. When they were done Patrick laid down on his back and pulled Sam onto his chest and they both fall asleep just like that.


	4. It's Not Just Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is my first try at Emtrick.

Emily was sitting in the hospital hallway doing paper work when Patrick saw her and came up to her. They had been have sex for the last month and it was going great. They were having sex with no strings and both getting exactly what they needed from the other. As if Emily could sense him she looked up and smiled.

“Hey.” Emily smiled at him. Patrick just smiled back as he pulled her up and took her papers out of her hands and put them down on the bed and pulled her off into a dark corner and pushed her up against the wall and attacked her throat with his mouth. Emily moans at the feeling of his mouth on her. When the lack of air becomes too much for Patrick he pulls back and smiles at her.

“Hey yourself.” Patrick says to her and then moves back to her neck where nips and sucks on her. 

Em is getting so into this that she lifts her legs up around his waist and rubs her lower half on him cause him to groan at the feeling her against him. Patrick moves his hands down her body till he has his hands on her waist and puts his hand down her pants and found that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Where you expecting some action today Ms. Quartermain?” Patrick asked her as he rubbed his finger over her lips and could feel her getting wetter and wetter by the second.  
“I’m always expecting acting Dr. Drake.” Em moaned and moved her mouth onto his throat and started to nip at it cause him to moan.

Patrick couldn’t take it any more and he sat her down on the floor and pulled her cloths off and then did the same with his cloths and when they both were naked he picked her back up and she wrapped her legs around him again and he rubbed his harden dick up and down her wet core and then in one quick thrust he impaled his manhood into her causing both of them to moan at the feeling of being together.

Once she had gotten use to him Em started to move up and down on him to let him know she was ready. Patrick groaned and then grabbed her hips and held her still while he pushed hard and fast into her. Em throw her head back as he hit her in all the right spots and then after a couple more thrust she could feel it coming. 

“Hmmm…Patrick!!!” She yelled as she came hard and she saw stars. Patrick came at the sounds she made and they both rode out their orgasms together.

After they both had come down from the high they were on Patrick looked at Em and leaned into her so that he was in her ear. “It’s not only just sex Em.” He told her. 

Em know that was as close to saying he wanted more from her as she was going to get so she smiled up at him. “It’s not only just sex to me either Patrick.” Em told him as she kissed him hard and they started to go other round.


	5. I Have to Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my new JoSam One-shot and it a request for ClaudiaZ Fan. She wanted me to do a JoSam one-shot for her so here it is. I hope everyone likes it

Jakes bar was busy tonight when Sam came in looking to get drink and play pool. She was so pissed at Jason right now. He had the nerve to come into her home and threaten her over that bitch again. She was so keyed up that she could feel her blood boil in her veins. She walked up to the bar and asked Coleman for a beer and then went right over to the pool table and started to get it set up for her to play.

Johnny came in and walked up to the bar and asked Coleman for a beer. While he waited for the beer he turned to look at the bar and then he eyes landed on Sam playing pool by herself. Coleman sets his beer in front of him and Johnny smirks at him and then leaves the bar to go over to the pool table.

“Is this table taking or can someone join you?” Johnny asked her. Johnny had seen around thought she was so hot and he was already so worked up from the huge fight he had with his sister and then he sees her and his blood starts to travel down south.

Sam looks at the voice and she see the person is Johnny Z. She has seen him around and has thought he was so hot and has wondered what he would be like in bed. “I think tonight is your lucky night cause I feel like sharing tonight.” Sam says in a lustful voice that nearly sends Johnny over the edge. 

Johnny leaned over her and helps her with the pool stick and making the shot. After the shot was taking instead of getting up off of her he lets his hand travel down her leg and up in between her legs and can feel her hot and wet through her black jeans she is wearing. When Sam felt his hand on her she took in a quick breath and held back a moan at the feel of his hand on her through her pants. Johnny knew exactly what he was doing was driving her crazy and he took his hand away from her and heard her moan at the lost of his hand on her. Sam looked at him to see him smirking at her.

“Well I think I have had enough of pool. How about a dance?” Sam asked him with her eyes dancing wickedly. Before Johnny could even reply Sam was up against him with her center directly in line with his and start to grind him. Johnny bit back a moan and pulled her closer to him and started to attack her neck. Johnny was driving her crazy with need and so she pulled his ear into her mouth and whisperer in it. “Fellow me.” Sam said as she pulled Johnny behind her and out to the back of Jakes. When they got to the back of the building Sam slammed Johnny against the building and kissed him. She was so hot and wet for him that all she wanted to do was fuck him till neither of them could walk again for a while. Johnny moved his hand down to her pants while his mouth moved from her mouth down to the top of her shirt with a low v-neckline. While Johnny was kissing the top of her breast his hands were working on unbuttoning her pants and when he had that done he put his hand down her pants and felt her wet and ready for him. He stick one perfectly long finger into her core and moved it around. Loving the little meows she was making. Johnny was working her good with one finger but it wasn’t enough so with his other hand he got her pants down to her knees and then slipped another finger in to her moist hot center. When Sam felt that she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out.

“You know you make the sexiest noises ever.” Johnny got out against her breast which sent a jolt down to her core. Sam moved her hands down to his pants and could feel his bulge though his pants and so she unbutton his pants and then very slowly pull the zipper down and put her hand on him and massaged him though his boxers. Johnny just groaned and flipped them around so that now she was the one against the wall and he pulled her hand off of him and held both her hands above her head and rubbed his center against her. Sam was now panting was trying to pull her hands out of his hold so she could touched him but he was having none of that. Johnny kissed her harder on the mouth and then with one quick move he had his pants off and his dick was throbbing and huge out of his boxers he went and put it at her pussy and in one quick thrust he was all the way in her and she let out a scream that was swallowed by his mouth. He would pull out just to his head and then slam back into her hard against the wall. 

They fucked hot and fast like that for like 15 minutes and then Sam came hard. Spilling her cream into him and filling him to the brim. Just a couple more thrust and Johnny came. His hot liquid into her. Sam could fell it fill her and stomach was feeling so hot. After a few minutes they had both got their breath under control. Johnny kissed her neck and took her ear in his mouth. 

“That was so hot but I want to go again.” Johnny told her. Sam looked around and was feeling a little exposed so she pushed Johnny back and pulled her pants back up and Johnny did the same.

“Come on.” Sam said and she pulled Johnny into the bar. When they got in the bar they saw Jason there with Liz. Jason saw her with Johnny and marched right up to them. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing Sam? I told you to stay away from us!” Jason said in a cold voice. When Johnny heard the way Jason was talking to her he got mad.

“Who the hell do you think you are Morgan? You don’t talk to her that way.” Johnny said getting right into Jason’s face. Sam could see a fight about to happen.

“Johnny could you go get us a room key?” Sam asked. Johnny just looked at her and then nods his head and gives her a hot kiss. After Johnny was at the bar Sam turned back to Jason.

“I have every right to be at Jakes as your oh so perfect Liz does and I will be here whenever I feel like it.” Sam said with so much venom in her voice. 

“So I am just suppose to walk away knowing that you are here with my worst enemy? He doesn‘t even want you he just wants to piss me off.” Jason asked pissed at Sam for even being anywhere near Johnny.

“Yes! You are because you have made it very clear that I mean nothing to you and maybe I never did. I can see who I want and where I want.” Sam told him in a very angry voice. Just then Johnny came back to them.

“You ready?” Johnny asked pulling Sam into him. 

“Yes I am. Oh by the way Jason, Johnny does things to me that you can never understand.” Sam tell Jason and then walks away with Johnny and up to the room that Johnny got for them.


	6. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first try at smut by family and I don't think I will do it again but I am putting it up anyway lol if this kind of smut brothers you please don't read it.

Jakes was a busy place today cause it was full of people who had come to drink tonight when Nikolas walked in looking for Liz. He was suppose to meet her there. He found her sitting by the jukebox playing with her soda. He started to head over to her when he heard a laugh that made him stop where he was going. He looked over and found Sam laughing with Johnny. When Nikolas saw that it made his blood boil. Sam was letting some Johnny put his hands and mouth all over her and Nik just wanted to go over there and pull him off of her. Nikolas wanted Sam for himself and he intended to do just that.

Sam had come into Jakes for one thing and one thing only that was to get laid. She needed it. The guy she wanted was with someone else and she knew if she just got with a stranger it would be then having to make herself cum thinking about him. Just then she felt the guy that was kissing her being pulled off of her when she looked up she found it was by Nikolas.

“What the hell Nik?” Sam said mad cause he pulled Johnny away from her body.

Nikolas didn’t say anything he just pulled her out the back door and left Johnny and now Liz starring after them. When they got outside Sam pulled her arm out of Nikolas’s hold and went to say something but before she could Nik had his mouth on hers. His kiss was rough and hard and she knew it would leave a bruise but she couldn’t help but to fall into it and give it back just as hard. Sam moaned when she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and when she did that Nik took advantage of it and pushed his tongue into her mouth. While Nik kissed her Sam pushed her center into him so he could feel how wet and hot he was making her. Nikolas pulled away from her mouth when the need air came into play.

“God! Sam, I want you so bad right now.” Nikolas said as he looked into her eyes and see that she is as turned on by him as he is by her and then he puts his mouth on her neck. Sam moaned at the feel of him nipping and then licking her neck. Sam was so wet and all she wanted was to feel him in her. 

“Fuck me Nikolas.” Sam said in a breathless voice. Nik moved his hands down to her breast and squeezed her through her tight red shirt. Sam gasped at the feel of his hands on her and arched forward. Nik moved his mouth away from her neck and latched it onto her firm, round, tight dark nipple and started to suck it. Sam writhed against his mouth. Nikolas pulled his mouth off of her and she whimpered from the lost of his mouth on her. He moved his hand to her black jeans and unbuttoned them. Then when he had that done he slipped his hand into them and found her wet and hot. He touched her slit and her knees started to buckled. Go thing Nikolas had his other arm wrapped around her waist. Sam lightly bit on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Nik then took his long finger and inserted into her very slowly till it was up to his knuckle and then he started to move it around in a circle very slowly. When she got that much more worked up he slipped another long finger in and together with the first one worked her a little more faster. By now Sam was panting and moaning. Her nails were digging into his shoulder. Nikolas looked into her eyes and watched as she started to cum.

When Sam had come down enough Nik who was already so hard took her mouth with his and kissed her hard again. As he slipped his fingers out of her. Then he pulled back and put his finger into her mouth and let her taste herself. Sam took his finger into her mouth and started to suck on his finger the way she would love to be sucking him. Nik watches her and nearly comes undone right there.

Sam took her hand to his belt and undid it and then undid his pants then reached in and found the whole in his boxers and found him hard and throbbing in her hand. She led his cock to her whole and put his head right at the opening and they both moaned at the contacted and then Nik pushed his dick into her and they both started to moved as one. Soon Nik was close but he didn’t want to cum before Sam so he brought his hand down and started to rub her nub very fast and soon Sam had another huge orgasm. Her body became tight on him and she shook with the power of it and in the middle of hers Nik came with might roar and coated her in his cream as her body continued to pump him till they were both tired and breathing heavily. When they were both breathing right they fixed themselves and then they went back to Sam’s PH and fall into a sound sleep in her bed knowing they had both played with fire and lived to tell about it.


	7. GH Supply Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is my first Patrick/LuLu NC-17 One-Shot and I hope it is good. Anyway I hope to write more of them soonish I just wanted to get a few more LuLu one-shots up so I can get LuLu better.

LuLu was sitting in the GH waiting room when Patrick saw her and walked over to her. “Hey LuLu. What are you doing here?” 

LuLu looked up at him and smiled. “Hey Patrick. I was waiting for Nikolas. He is in a board meeting.” LuLu told him.

Patrick looked at her and smiled. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a tight red top with a short black mini skirt. When Patrick looked her up and down he felt his pants get a size too small on him. LuLu could feel his eyes on her and she smiled. She knew that Patrick would be here and she knew he wanted her too so when Nikolas asked her to meet him at GH she agreed right away. Now here she was in the best outfit her and Maxie could find with Patrick’s eyes smoldering her body with heat.

Patrick leaned over her and whisperers in her ear. “I want you LuLu. I am aching to be inside of you right now.” Patrick then pulls back and looks at her. 

LuLu looks at him with heat in her eyes and she takes his hand and places it on her upper thigh and lets him move it higher so that he can see how wet she is for him. When his hand get higher up her thigh he finds that she isn’t wearing any underwear. Patrick just moans then takes his hand back and takes her hand and leads her to a supply closet. When they get to the room Patrick shuts the door and then slams her back against it and attacks her mouth with his. While he is kissing her hard on the mouth he moved his hand down the front of them and slowly up her skirt till he had his finger up in her blazing hot core. LuLu moaned at the feels he was invocation in her body. He slowly moved his one finger in her making sure to hit all the right spots and then before she knew what was going on her pushed a second finger into her and continued to move them both around. LuLu was so close that after just a couple more storks her body clamped down on his fingers and she came hard and her body shock hard from it. When she had clamed down Patrick pulled his fingers out of her making her whimper from the lost of contact and then she watched as he put the 2 fingers that were up in her into his mouth and lick his fingers. Patrick then kissed her again and let her taste herself in his mouth. 

LuLu rubbed herself against him and could feel how hard he was for her so she moved her hands down his body and then when she reached his jeans she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and then found the hole in his boxers and reached in and pulled his hard dick out and rubbed it up and down then she moved it to her soaking wet core and he pushed and pushed into her till he got his head into her body. Patrick was still kissing her so he swallowed her scream. He stopped to let her adjust to the size of him and then when she was ready he pushed all the way into her till he was up to his balls and then he moved slowly in her.

LuLu felt him lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and he pulled out of her all the way to his head and then slammed back into her over and over again. Soon they were both close that they came together. LuLu’s body clamped down on him hard that it almost hurt him and then as she is coming hard he comes right behind her shooting his hot cream all over the inside her body.

When they both clamed down from the high they had just had LuLu put her legs back on the ground her and Patrick took turns clean each other up and then Patrick pulled LuLu back into his arms. 

“That was so hot. Now that I have had you I don’t want to let you.” Patrick said as he kissed her neck.

LuLu smiled at that. “I don’t want to let you go either. We don’t have to you know. I say we do this again say tonight at my place?” LuLu asked him while still enjoying Patrick’s lips on her throat.

Patrick pulled back and smiled at her. “I say you are on Spencer.”

LuLu smiled at him. “Good Drake.” LuLu then kissed him hard and then opened the door and walked at leaving Patrick there to watch her go with a smirk on his lips and counting down the minutes till he could be in her again.


	8. It Happened at his Sister's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at Matt/Emily so I hope you all like it.

Jake’s was rocking and they were a bunch of people there as it was a wedding party like no other. Sonny Corinthos finally married the one woman who has ever held his heart and that was Brenda Barrett. Emily was there and have a blast watching all that was going on when she felt someone come and stand next to her. When she turned she saw that it was non other then Dr. Matt Hunter.

“If you had told me that I would be at a wedding for a known gangster a couple of years ago I would have laughter you right out of the room.” Matt told her.

Emily laughed and smiled at him. “If people would have told me that Noah Drake had been sleeping with Brenda Barrett’s mother I would have laughed them out of the room.”

At that both Emily and Matt laughed out loud. When they had come down for the laughing they were facing each other and as they looked up they found they were standing close together and suddenly they had stopped laughing. Matt slowly leaned closer to her and watched as her eyes slowly closed knowing exactly what was about to happen. Matt then kissed her hard on the mouth. Emily moaned into the kiss and Matt took that as his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and rub his tongue against hers. Em moaned and then started to suck on his tongue. Matt groaned as she sucked on his tongue and then pulled her body into his body hard.  
When the need for air became to much Em broke apart from his mouth and looked into his eyes and smiled. “Well Dr. I do believe you are a little hot under the collar.” 

Matt just latched his mouth onto her neck and was sucking it when he pulled back. “I’ll show you hot under the collar.” Matt then took her hand and led her out of the back door of Jake’s and pushed her up against the wall and attacked her neck again.

Emily moaned at the feel of him on her neck and then moved her hands down between their bodies till she got to the top of his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and then pushed his pants down till it was down around his ankles. She then pulled her hands up his legs till they got his harding manhood and started to play with him through his boxers. Matt just groans into her neck.

“God Em. I want you so bad.” Matt says as he moves his mouth up her neck and onto her mouth. Em moans and opens her mouth up to him letting him play with her tongue for a minute and then she pulls back and moves down his body and pulls his boxers down with her and then when she has his boxers off she moved her hand to his throbbing manhood and started to pump him up and down. 

With each pump Matt throw his head back and moaned at the feelings she was making him feel. Emily kept pumping him till he was just about to come and then she moved her mouth onto him and slowly took him into her mouth little by little till he was all the way in the back of her throat and then with one finale hard suck she had him coming and shooting all his cum down her throat. Matt came with a loud roar.

When Matt came down from the high Em had put him on Em was still sucking on him making sure he was all clean.

“God Em! That was wonderful.” Matt told her trying to catch his breath.

“You ain’t seen anything yet.” Em whisperer in a seductive voice. When Matt heard this he grow hard all over again and he pulled Em back up and up against the wall and yanked her skirt up and ripped her underwear off of her and in move had her impaled on him. 

“Oh my god Matt!” Em yelled as she moaned at the feelings he had her feeling.

Matt just smirk and started to pull out of her till his head was still in and then pushed into her hard and fast over and over again. Emily could slowly feel her orgasm build into her till she couldn’t take it anymore and came hard. Matt soon followed behind her and they both rode out their orgasm together.

When they both came down from their high they got redressed and went back to the party knowing that they would be doing that again that night.


	9. You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one-shot I have never written for Sam/Diego before.

Sam is sitting in her PI office. She was going over some paper work when the door opened and in walk Diego Alcazar. When Sam saw him her eyes got dark with angry.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked as she stayed in her chair and watched him.

Diego smiled at her showing off his dimples. Instead of answering her he walked around her desk and pulled out her chair and turned her to face him and then he slowly got down on his knees in front of her and ran his hand up her skirt and rubbed his hand on her thighs slowly moving his hand up higher.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam asked trying to keep from moaning at the feelings his hand was making on her body.

“I’m doing exactly what you want me to do to you Sam. I know you want me. I want you too.” Diego whisperer into her ear before he took the ear into his mouth and ran his tongue in and out of it. 

Sam moaned at this but still didn’t give in. Diego took that has a challenge and he kissed Sam’s neck and throat as he pulled her throng off of her body and put it in his pocket and then rubbed up and down her clit to feel if she is ready and what he found was her soaked.

Diego pulled back and smirked at her and then he moved back to her mouth and kissed her hard. While he was doing that he pushed one finger up into her warmth and moved it around and bent it to make sure he hit every spot that he could reach. By now Sam couldn’t take it anymore and she started to moan.

Sam moved her hands to his pants and unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down and then she pushed her hand down his pants and found the hole in his boxers and pulled him out. Diego had to pull his hand out of her to hold on to the chair when he felt that. Sam stopped and got up and pushed Diego onto the floor and sat on top of his waist so that his hard dick was at her entrance and then she started to rub up and down him. Diego moaned at that and put his hands on her hips to keep her still.

Diego then flipped them over so now he was on top of Sam and in one move he pushed into her hard and fast. Diego moaned at how tight she was and Sam moaned at how hot and thick he was in her. 

They started out moving slowly but soon that was enough for them and they were soon moving hard and faster till they both came hard and fast.

“See I told you that you wanted me.” Diego said in between catching his breath.

Sam pushed him off of her and got back into her seat and got back to the papers she was working on. “In your dreams Alcazar.”

Diego smirked up at her and then he got up and leaned into her ear. “Oh you are McCall. You are always in my dreams.”

Diego then left leaving Sam all hot and bothered again. “Damn you Alcazar.” Sam said as she tried to get back to her work and not think of what Diego had just said or done to her.


	10. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is another NC-17 one shot from me. It is about LuLu and Cooper or as I like to call them LuCoop. lol I hope you all like it and please leave me some comments on it.

LuLu comes walking into the PCPD looking for Lucky when she saw Cooper. He was so hot and LuLu was so into him but she didn’t think he felt the same way about her so she never did anything about what she was feeling even though they did give her nice wet dreams at night about how he would touch her and kiss her.

Cooper knew LuLu was standing there without even looking up but he looked up and saw what she was wearing. She had on a tight pair black jeans and tight red top and they showed off her curves perfectly. Cooper knew he shouldn’t be thinking these things cause she was Lucky’s little sister but he couldn’t help. He wanted her so bad. He dreamed about her at night. In those dreams she would be all over him and sucking him so hard that he would wake up and have to jack himself off while he thought about her cause the dreams would make him so hard.

LuLu walked up to him and licked her lips before she got there. “Hey is Lucky around?” 

Cooper stares into her eyes and watches as she licks her lips. “No he is out at a crime scene right now.”

LuLu just nods her head. “Oh alright. Thanks anyway.” She says and turns to head out of the station. 

Cooper touches her arm before she could leave. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

LuLu just looks at him. “I just wanted to get his advise on something but it can wait.” She tells him.

Copper takes her hand and leads her into a room and shuts the door. “Now why don’t you tell me what is going on and I can try and help you.”

LuLu looks at him and bits her lip. When he saw that he bit back a groan. God what he wouldn’t give to be what she was biting right now. He shakes his head to clear it from those thoughts and waits for LuLu to tell him what is brothering her. LuLu looks at Cooper and bits her lip he just asked her how he could help her and brought her into this room and they are the only 2 people in here and she is doing all she can not to jump him right here and now.

“Well you see I am having trouble with Dante. He said he was going to leave me because I wouldn’t turn my back on Johnny. I just don’t know what to do cause I don’t know who to chose.” LuLu said as she started to cry. 

When Cooper saw that he walked up to her and with his thumb he dried the tears off of her face. “Now you listen to me. If Dante can’t understand how you can’t just stop caring about Johnny and wants to leave you cause of it then he wasn’t the guy for you.” Cooper told her and leaned his forehead against hers. They were so close that they could feel the other’s breath against each other’s face.

Cooper pulled back and was meet by LuLu eyes look right back at him. Before either knew what was going on Cooper moved closer to LuLu and kissed her. Just a sweet kiss and when he pulled back he looked at her shocked. “LuLu, I…” Before he could get the rest out she had her mouth on his and her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling in closer to her. She pushed her tongue into his surprised mouth and started to play with his as they fought for control. Cooper took control and pushed her into the wall as he kissed her. When they broke the kiss he moved his mouth to her neck and lick and sucked on her pulse point and it was driving her wild.

“Coop.” LuLu moans and runs her nails against his head which makes him grunt into her neck. It drives him wild to hear her say his name like that. Cooper reaches for her hips and unbutton and unzips her pants and then puts his hand into them and feels her wear a throng and breaks the kiss against her neck and looks at her. 

“You are so sexy LuLu. I want you so bad right now.” Cooper said looking into her eyes which were filled with want and lust. Cooper knew he couldn’t stop unless of course she asked him to.

“I want you too Coop. I have wanted you for a long time now but I just thought you didn’t want me.” LuLu told him as she rubbed his lips sexy with her finger and watched as he slipped her finger into his mouth and sucked on it. That mouth only made her more wetter. Cooper ran his tongue around her finger and could tell it was driving her crazy with want. He pulled her pants off of her and then pulled her shirt over her head and saw that she was wearing a red and black bra and Thong set it only made him harder. LuLu looked down at him and saw that he was engorged and throbbing in his pants so she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down while she kneeled down in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled at him before she took his shift in her hand and rubbed up and down it making sure to pay attention to his head. Cooper leaned his arms against the wall and enjoyed what she was doing to him. The next thing he felt was her mouth on him. When Cooper felt that he moaned and throw his head back. LuLu kept on sucking him and using her tongue to work him into a state and then before he knew it she had him coming in her mouth. He shot his come into her mouth and she swelled it all and then when he was done she cleaned him up before she stood up and wrapped her mouth with her finger and then put it into his mouth so he can taste himself on her. This only made him hotter and he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her tasting himself more in her mouth.

Cooper pulled back and decided to return the flavor and put LuLu up onto the top of the table in the room and pulled her forward more and then took her throng off of her and he could see her wet and he could smelled the sex coming off of her and it was making him harder. He brought his face to her mouth and kissed his way down. When he got to her stomach he made sure to kiss and lick her all over her stomach and he could feel it quiver with need and then finally he got to her sex he put one finger in her inch by inch till he was in her all the way to his knuckle and started to move it in a slow circle working her. LuLu loved it and started to moan but remembering where she was she put her mouth on his and kissed him so that no one would hear her moan. While Cooper was kissing her he took a second long finger and slowly pushed it into her all the way up to his knuckle again and his 2 fingers worked her so good she screamed but his mouth swelled it. Cooper took his thumb and put it on her hard hot bud and started to rub it in a circle and before he know it her body clamped down on his hand and he felt her orgasm hit her hard. When her body finally clamed down he pulled back from her and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“That was amazing.” LuLu told him after she got her breath back. Cooper just smirks at her and then lays her back on the table and moves his body over hers. 

 

“You are amazing and I have wanted you for a long time to Lu.” Cooper tells her and then leans down and kisses her hard. His hand moves to her full, round, hot breast and takes them into his hands. He takes his mouth off of hers and puts it down on her left breast and rolls her nipple around in his mouth while his other hand is squeezing the right one. When he has her left one so hard and tight he moves over to the right one and does the samething. While his mouth was on her breast his hand moves down to her slick wet heat and feels her so ready for him he moves his mouth back to hers and very slowly pushes his member into her hot paradise. With each push he got his mushroom head into her till he had it all the way into her and she moaned into his mouth. Once that was done Cooper pushed himself all the way into her hot tight core the rest of the way till her lips were on his balls and then he started to move in her very slowly making sure to hit her g-spot every time. Soon they were moving faster and faster looking for their release and then LuLu found her and she spilled her cum into him breathing hard and her body going limp. Cooper moved in her a few more times before he came hard spilling his hot seeds into her and making her feel so hot and tingle from it. 

When they were able to move Cooper got off of her and they got dressed. When they were dressed Cooper turned to face LuLu. “This isn’t the last time this will happen. I want to see you tonight.” Cooper said touching her face.

LuLu smiled when she heard that and kissed him hard and passionately and when she pulled back she nods her head. “You better.” LuLu smiles at him and then leaves the room leaving Cooper to watch as her hips swayed and then he turned to look at the table and knew he would never be able to look at that table the same way again.


	11. Love in a Paris Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first try at writting anything Logan or even Logan/Brenda. I think this couple would have been really hotttt and I hope you guys do too.

Brenda Barrett is a beautiful girl with long brown hair brown eyes. She was in living in Paris now for the last 5 years and had a great life. She was sitting in the local bar that she is in like every week when someone came up to her and sat down next to her. When she looked up she found that is was hot guy who looked like he had a bad boy streak and like for him she like bad boys. The guy looked at her and smiled at her. 

“Hi I’m Logan Hayes.” Logan said to her holding out his hand. 

“I’m Brenda Barrett.” She said as she took his hand in her and they both felt the electricity shot up their body at just that little bit of touch.

Brenda and Logan had been sitting together flirting for the last hour when Brenda heard a song she liked and pulled Logan out on the floor with her. She moved in close to him and started to dance with him. Logan could feel her center grinding into him and it was turning him on so much. Brenda knew exactly what she was doing and it was turning her on as much as she could feel it turn Logan on. After the song ended Brenda leaned up into Logan’s ear to whisperer. 

“I’m so wet and Horney right now. I want you.” She said as she took his hand placed it between her legs so he could see how wet she was. She was wearing a skirt so he had easy access to her. Logan groaned at the feel of her soaking wet. Logan leaned down and kissed her. 

“I have a room upstairs.” Logan told her when he pulled back from her mouth just before he went to work on her neck. Brenda nodded and toke his hand and he pulled her upstairs to his room.

When he got them into his room he slammed her into the door and slowly unzipped her skirt while he continued his assault on her neck. Brenda was whimpering from the feel of him as she worked to get his pants off of him. Finally she got his pants unbuttoned and then she unzipped him and when that was done she pushed his pants down and he stepped out of them and out of his shoes and socks. He had just finished unbuttoning her shirt and tore it off of her leaving her in only her red throng and red bra. She was the hottest thing he had ever seen and he wanted her so bad. Logan picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he cared her over to his bed and he laid her down on the bed. She pushed herself up to the pillows and pilled him down on her. 

Logan laid down next to her and started to kiss her neck again while he played with her through her bra. Brenda moaned at the feel of him and took his hand pushed it down to where she needed him to be. As soon as Logan felt how went she was through her throng he pulled back from her neck and pulled her underwear off and throw it on to the floor. As soon as that was done Logan went and took her bra off and he found her so big and round and her nipples were just so dark and inviting that he had his mouth back on her breast while his hand went to work on her pussy. Logan had Brenda moaning and thrashing about just trying to find some release for the intense things she was feeling. Logan loved to hear her moan and it was making him hotter and hotter to hear it. Finally after about 15 minutes of him playing with her Logan knew Brenda was ready and he placed his mouth on her. His tongue start to lick her up and down and she started to move her hips up and down as he built up her and she came down and screamed his name as she climaxed. After she was done he licked up all of the juices that came out of her and then when he was done she flipped him over and straddled him and sat down on his rock hard dick and she sat up and then slammed down on him until he was all the way in her and touching her G-spot and her lips were touching his skin and then she sat there for a minute letting them both enjoy the feeling before she started to bounce up and down on him Logan was in so much bliss he leaned up and started to play and suck on her breast and as he could feel her getter closer he moved his hand down her tight flat stomach and started to tweak her bud as before they knew it she was coming and as he walls clamped down hard on him he came with a might roar as he spilled all his cream into her tight cannel as she milked him for all he was worth. When they were both spent she curled up into him with his chest against her back and pulled his hand up to her mouth and she started to kiss it. This made Logan hard again and he moved his other hand to down lower till it was back in her pussy. 

“I want you right now.” Was all Logan said as he claimed her mouth and they started at it again.


	12. Stays in Greece or Does it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that there wasn't any fics for Nicolas/Brenda and so I thought I would post one I think these 2 would be hotttt.

Brenda was walking around Greece looking for something to do. She was there on a photo shoot and she had time to kill so she just was taking in the scenery when she bumped in a solid chest and almost fall back but she felt a pair of arms grab her before she could. When she looked up she saw the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen. 

“Are you alright?” she heard the voice asked. 

“Yes. I’m fine thanks to you.” she said. 

“I’m Nikolas Cassidian.” he said holding his hand out to her. 

“I’m Brenda Barrett.” Brenda said as she took his hand. When he did let go of her hand she just smiled at him. His hand felt so good around her hand. She found herself wondering what he would feel like wrapped around her body his dick in her pussy. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

“How about I show you my Greece as only I can show you.” He whisperer in her ear and his breath on her ear and neck sent sparks strait to her center and made her so wet.

They walked around town for a little while and then they ended up at her hotel. Brenda asked him if he wanted to come up and he said he did so here they were both in her hotel room. Brenda sat on her couch with Nik right next to her and they were drinking wine. Nikolas decided to take a chance he put his hand on her leg up towards her crouch area. When Brenda saw this she just watched him with lust in her eyes. Nik looked up and saw the lust and knew she wanted this too. Nik slowly moved his hand closer to her and he could feel the heat coming off of her and it was driving him crazy. Brenda was slowly going insane and wondered when he would touch her. The closer he got to her core the more her eyes shut and she let out a moan. When he heard this he pulled her down so that she lied down on the couch and he climbed up over her. He looked into her eyes as he unbuttoned her jeans and her shirt. He took both off of her and just stared at her in her black matching underwear and bra. Lust filled his eyes as he saw chest move up and down with each breath she took. Brenda took off his t-shirt over his head and got to work on his pants when she had both of those off she looked up at him and saw him smile at her and she could take it anymore. 

“Nikolas, please I need you. Please Fuck me.” She knew she was begging but she didn’t care cause she was burning what felt like from the inside out and she need him. As soon as Nik heard that he was done for he put his mouth on her mouth as he moved his hand down in between her legs and started to play with her pussy through her underwear and god was she wet.

Nik and Brenda were both panting with want and need and it was getting hard and hard to think. Nik was now sucking on her tits through her bra and it was driving her crazy with want. Nik decided he need to taste her so he unhooked her bra and throw it behind him and he went back to her breast. He was kissing his way down her body. When he got to the stomach he stop to lick and kiss around her bellybutton and then he to the top of her underwear and he slower pulled them off of her and he could smell all the sex and heat coming off of her and he couldn’t wait to put his face in there.

Brenda could wait either. Nik looked at her and then moved so that he could move her up to her chest. When he was done he put her legs on his shoulders and moved his face to her puss and he started to lick and eat and it was enough to drive her insane with need. It was long before he had her screaming his name and he ate it up. When she was done he put himself right at her opening and very slowly he stared to inter her hole. And was long before they were feeding off of each other. While was riding her he reached up and pinched and rolled her breast in his strong hands and she was moaning and begging for him to keep going till they both climaxed and as they laid there they both wonder if this was just something that happened in Greece and would stay there or if they could make it work.


	13. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at Jason/LuLu. I hope you all like this

Jason is sitting in his PH going over some papers when there is a knock on his door. When he opens the door he finds LuLu standing there with tears rolling down her face. “What’s wrong?” Jason asks pulling LuLu into the PH.

“Dante, broke up with me.” LuLu said as she sat down on the couch. 

When he heard this he walks over to LuLu and pulls her into his arms and rubs her back to clam her down. After a couple of minutes LuLu stops crying and pulls back only to find Jason face really close to hers. Brown eyes looking into blue eyes and the next thing LuLu know Jason was kissing her. It started out nice and sweet but as it continued it became more heated and demanding. Before she knew it Jason had her on his lap and was rubbing her thigh while he was sucking on her tongue. LuLu moans into the kiss and pushes her hips up trying to make Jason touch her where she needs him to. LuLu was wear a very short skirt so Jason just had to move his hand up more and he was able to feel how hot and wet she was. He moves her underwear to the side and sticks one long finger slowly into her core till it reaches his knuckle and starts to slowly move it around in a circle. LuLu moans and tries to move against his hand but Jason holds her hips down. 

Jason slowly pulls out of the kiss and looks at LuLu with a heated look that only made her wetter. Very slowly Jason takes another long finger and inserts it into her and her body tightens on his 2 fingers.

“Easy Lu.” Jase said and then he very slowly took another long finger and pushed it up into her tight channel and this time LuLu screamed in pleasure and shut her legs to keep his hand there. Jason just smirk when he heard her screamed and kept rubbing his 3 fingers around in her core making sure to hit her G-spot ever time. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and her body went tight around his hand with her first orgasm of the night. When she was finally spent she laid her forehead against Jason’s and tried to catch her breath. When her breath returned to normal she lift her head and looked at Jason. 

“My god! That was amazing.” LuLu said as she kissed him. The kiss started to get heated again and that was when LuLu moved her hand that was on his chest down his body till it got to his pants and she felt how hard he was as she messaged him through his pants. Jason groaned at the feel of her hand on him into her mouth and LuLu pulled back and moved down to kneel in front of him. She unbuttoned his pants and then very carefully unzipped his pants over the hard bulge. Jason lifts up off the couch and lets her pulls his pants off and then his shoes and socks. She then takes his shirt off so all he is wearing is his briefs that look like they are too small for him.

Jason looks at her and decides she had too much on too. “Come here. You have way too much on now.” He said as he pulled her to him and took off her shirt and started to suck on her perfectly round tit. He love her tits they were so round and soft not like Elizabeth, who’s chest was too flat. While Jason was still sucking and licking and biting LuLu breast through her black bra his hands went to work on getting her very short skirt off. When he had it off he pulled back from her breast and starred at her in her black bra and short black lace underwear. When he saw that the wind got knock right out of him. 

“My god! You are so sexy.” Jason says as he pulls her back down to go back to her breast but she stops him. When he looks at her with a question look she just gives him a smirk and then pulls off his briefs and takes his thick, hot manhood into her hand and gives it a good hard squeeze and Jason just groans and rolls his eyes back and lays his head on the back of the couch. LuLu then took her hand down and started to rub his head with her finger and when she knew he was ready she took him in her mouth and started to suck and roll her tongue around his shift like she was French kissing him and finally after about 5 minutes of that Jason came with a might blow in her mouth and spilled all of his cream down her thought. She kept sucking him till she knew he was done and then she cleaned him up with her mouth and then when she was done she moved up and kissed him and let him taste himself in her mouth.

Jason sat up on the couch and pulled LuLu so she was laying down on it across his lap and he moved down to her neck and sucked and licked and nipped her. When he had enough of her neck he moved down to her breasts and took one in his mouth and lick, nipped, and sucked and then he took her nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongued around it till she started meowing from the pleasure. When he was done with the first one he then moved to the other tit and did the samething to it. When he had her as hard as nails like he was he moved himself so that he was at the right spot to enter her and rubbed his dick against her core while he kissed her again and then he very slowly entered her. She was so wet that it was pretty easy to get his mushroom head into her and then when he was in her he stopped to let her get use to the feel of him before he entered her the rest of the way till her lips were touching his balls and then started to rock into her. Slowly at first till neither one could stand it any longer and then he was rocking into fast and hard. LuLu was so close and Jason could feel it after just a couple more thrust LuLu came.

“Jason!” LuLu came and hard but Jason kept on thrusting into her hard even as her body tried to keeping him there and then when LuLu was done and laid spent on the couch Jason came and spilled his hot cream into her and filled her body. When both of them got their breathing back to normal Jason moved behind Lu and pulled her body tight into his and they both fell asleep just like that.


	14. Hot as Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at writting Sage and Johnny so I hope you all like it.

Sage Alcazar was standing at the Metro Court desk waiting for her room when she heard the door open and saw Johnny Zacchara come walking in. She smirk at him but then turned back to the desk before anyone could notice it. Little did she know that someone had seen it.

Johnny had just coming walking in when he saw Sage Alcazar smirk at him. Johnny smirked back and then went to make a phone call when he was tapped on the shoulder. When he looked he saw that it was Olivia Falconeri standing there.

“How can I help you Olivia?” Johnny asked her. 

Olivia looked at him with an angry look on her face. “We just broke up and already you get in bed with the first whore you could find.” She told him not knowing that Sage was right behind her.

“First of all I would be careful who you are calling a whore. Second why shouldn’t he be with someone his own age instead of some woman who thinks she can keep up with him but clearly can’t give him what he needs?” Sage said and then she took his hand in hers and led him to the elevators with Olivia watching them.

When they got onto the elevator Sage turned to face Johnny and saw in his eyes the same smoldering look that she had in hers. Johnny took her into his arms and pushed back into the wall and started to attack her neck with his mouth. Johnny then pulled back and hit the stop button on the elevator and then moved back to her while pulling his shirt out of his pants. When he had it out Sage went to work on unbuttoning his shirt so that she could feel his hard chest under her fingers. At the feel of Sage’s hands on him Johnny groaned and then he pushed her back into the elevator wall.

Johnny had his hands all over her body and it was driving Sage crazy with want and then he pulled her shirt over her head and onto the ground behind them and latched his mouth onto her chest. He took one perfectly round breast into his mouth while his hand played and squeezed her other one. She moaned and squirmed at the feel of his mouth on her. His teeth scraped at her nipple and then he pulled it into his mouth and sucked it till her nipple turned hard as a pebble then he moved his mouth over to the other one while his hand moved to the one that his mouth just left so that he could continue to pinch it and make her whimper from need.

Sage couldn’t stand it any longer and took his belt loops in her fingers and pulled him into her body so that he feel how hot and wet he was making her and then she reached for his belt and undid it and then left it right there and unbutton and unzipped his pants and put her hand in and found him thick, hot and engorged and so she pumped him up and down with her very skillful hands till he broke away from her with a groan. Johnny started to pushed his dick into her hand and then he came with a might roar and spilled all his cream into her hand. Sage pulled her hand out of his pants and licked her finger tasting him there. Johnny got his breath back and then his eyes became so dark watching her lick his juices off of her fingers. He took his hands and moved them up her thighs and found her not wear any underwear.

“Where you expecting action or something today?” Johnny said hotly in her ear and then he took her earlobe into his mouth and scraped it with his teeth.

“I’m always expecting action.” Sage moaned and then she bit down on his shoulder when she felt his start to play with her lips with her own juices. 

Johnny moved his finger around her clit and applied just enough pressure to make her bit on his shoulder but not enough to make her cum yet. Johnny decided that touching her was not enough so he bent down and lifted her short skirt and put his mouth on her lips and started to make love to her clit with his mouth. Soon his tongue was licking at her too. When he knew he had her almost to that point that she could cum he took one of his long fingers and inserted it into her up to his knuckle and then started to move it around making sure he hit her g-spot. Before he knew he she had a major orgasm that knocked her right into the elevator wall from the pressure of the release.

Johnny took her in his arms and pulled her down to lay on the floor of the elevator and while she caught her breath for a minute he took his pants and her pushed her skirt up and with out warning he pushed his huge mushroom head into her and then stop to let her get use to him. When she was use to him she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him into her to let him know she ready and then he started to rock against her with a great force and hit all the right areas in her. He started to suck on her breast again and had her panting. He too was panting with need and soon he had her having an orgasms. She screamed his name as her walls clamped down on his dick and it was then that he came with a might roar. Spilling his hot cream all in her body while her body worked him good. 

Sage looked at Johnny and said in a low voice that sent a shockwave through him after they had regained their breaths. “This has been the best elevator ride over.”

Johnny just laughed and put his mouth back to her neck and they had sex again.


	15. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first JoSam fic and my fisrt try at Smut so please be nice. I this just came to me this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep because of it so I thought I would write it down. I hope you all like it and please leave feedback so I know what you guys think of it and if you like it.

Johnny Zacchara has just walked into the PH he shares with Sam McCall when he sees her sitting on their couch reading something on the computer wear only his T-shirt and finds that site the hottest site ever. He walks over to her and takes the computer from her and leans over her. 

“Hey Baby.” Johnny says into her mouth. 

Sam smiles into his mouth as he kisses her. “Hey.” 

When Johnny pulls back he looks at her and sees that her eyes have gone a darker shade of Brown and just smiles. 

“What are you doing?” he asked knowing exactly what she had been doing just by looking in her eyes. Sam takes Johnny’s hand and brings it down to under the shirt and lets him feel just how wet she is over her thong that she has on. 

When Johnny feels that he just looks at her with dark eyes. “Damn baby is that for me?” All Sam could do was nod cause Johnny had moved her thong aside so that he could get a better feel and it was driving her wild. Johnny pulls his hand back and when she feels that she looks at him and sees him licking the finger that was on her and it turns her on even more. 

Johnny sees how turned on she is getting and smiles at her. Leaning over her he takes the shirt off of her and throws it to the floor and just sits back and enjoys the view. Sam is laying there in nothing but the little bit of underwear and nothing else and it makes the bulge in his pants get that much tighter. Johnny leans over her and takes one of her tits and pulls it into his mouth and starts to suck on it and roll the dark nub in his mouth which makes her whimper he smiles into it. When he is sure that tilt is good and hard he moves his mouth to the other one and does what he had just done to the first one. Sam is so worked up that she pushes his head into her chest so he sucks that much harder on her. Sam has now had enough and pulls on the bottom of his black shirt up over his head and throws it over behind the couch and puts her hands on his chest and when she comes to his nipples she starts to play with them which is turning him on so much that his pants are getting tighter by the second. Johnny rolls his head back and moans as her hands work him over really good. She then lowers her hands down his stomach and when she gets to his pants she unbuckles the button and very slowly unzips the zipper over his huge bulge and smiles when she sees how dark his eyes have gotten. 

Johnny then gets up and pulls his jeans down and steps out of them and then gets back down on to the couch and lays over her again and starts to kiss her neck and slowly moves his hands down to her small underwear and slowly pulls them off of her and she whimpers when he touches her very wet lips and it made Johnny smirk into the kiss. “You alright there Sweetheart?” Johnny asked when he pulled back from the kiss to look at her. 

Sam knows that smirk well and pouts back at him. “No. I need you Johnny.” Sam tells him and it just makes him that much harder to hear her say that. 

“Where do you need me baby?” Sam takes his hand after he tossed her underwear on the floor and puts it on her dripping wet pussy. When Johnny felt that he just moaned and started to leaned down so that he could put his mouth on her as well as rub his finger on her. He took his mouth and start to suck at her and dips his tongue into her slit and moves it in and out of her and working her into a fanzine and making her beg for more and more. Sam moves her hips up and down on the couch with each stoke that he makes with his tongue and finger. Johnny knowing how close she was just pressed his finger over her enlarged bud and kept on liking at her until she finally came undone screaming his name. 

Johnny just looked at her coming off the high as he liked up the juices that she had let out of her until she was all cleaned up. When she had clamed down enough she leaned up and pushed him back onto his back and pulled his shorts off of him as his penis came bunching out up and down in front of her and she smiled as she leaned down to suck at him slowly working him. As she licked him she played with his balls and touched the skin under his balls. She could fell how close he was and she sucked him harder till he came screaming her name spilling his cream down her thought. As he was coming down from his high she cleaned him up with her mouth. When she was sure that he was clean she was so hot and wet after blowing him that she sat on top of cock and felt him pushed himself up into her and touched her core as she started to bounce on top of him. 

Johnny took the chance to flip them over so that now he was on top just the way he liked it to be and pushed in and out of her and making sure he touched her G-spot every time he moved back into her. Sam was getting close now and Johnny knew it so he reached between them tweaked her bud over and over again until she finally let go and clamped down on him her wall coming down so hard that it would hurt any other guy but not Johnny it just turned him on more and he came with a loud moan and as her walls milked him for all he was worth as she screamed his name. They lay there just trying to catch their breath. 

When they had finally clamed down Johnny moved over so that he was laying with Sam’s back to his chest as he played with her nipples and Sam moaned at the feel. Sam turned onto her back and just looked at him and smiled at him as her hand moved down lower and lower. “I want to go again.” Was all she said as he moved over her and kissed her neck as he continued to played tits.


	16. The Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at Matt/Sam (Mam). I love the idea of them and I hope you guys like this fic.

Sam is laying in bed sleeping when she felt someone kissing her neck. She rolled over to find that it was her husband of 6 months. He had just gotten home from a long day in the hospital and instead of sleeping he decided he wanted to wake her up.

Matt had just gotten home from spending all day at work when he walked into his bedroom and found his wife of 6 months sleeping in their bed. He changed into his tracked pants and then climbed into bed and had found his wife was naked and it turned him on so much. He moved over her and kissed her neck as she was sleeping on her stomach.

As soon as Sam felt him on her back kissing her neck she knew she had him. She had gone to bed that night knowing that once he got home and saw her naked that he wouldn’t be able to resist her. He had been working so hard and she had missed him so much.

“Matt…” Sam said enjoying his hot mouth on her neck and back. When Matt heard her moan his name he moved her onto her back and kissed her hard on the mouth. She gasped at that and he took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and move his tongue around and then play with her tongue. Sam was getting so turned on at this. Sam moved her hand all over Matt’s back and then she moved her hands down to his ass where she grabbed him.

Matt felt a jolt go down to his thick, hot, engorged member at the feel of Sam’s hands on him and pushing his center into her. “Sam…” Matt groaned into her mouth. Sam kissed Matt and flip them over so that he was now laying on his back with her on top of him. She left his mouth and moved down his chest. She found his nipples and played with them with her mouth till they turned to pebbles in her mouth and she kissed down his chest till she was kissing his stomach and around his bellybutton. Matt just kept on moaning and was putting his hands in her hair. Finally she got to where she wanted to be. She kissed down his shift and then back up the side of it. Then she pulled it into her hand and squeezed him and played with his head till he was really hard then she took her mouth and put it on him. Making sure she sucked hard and let her tongue play with his head before he came with a scream as she swallowed all of his cream down her throat. While she kept on licking up his cream off of him Matt held her head to him and moved up and down in her mouth till finally he finished and was spent from it.

Sam moved up and over to the side of the bed while Matt caught his breath from the mind blowing blowjob she had just giving him. He looked over at her with a smirk on his face and watched as she wrapped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

“Wow baby, that was amazing.” Matt said as he took the back of her hand and lick himself off of her hand. When he was done with that he took each of her fingers on her hand and put them in his mouth. Not only was it turning Sam on more and more but it was started to make Matt hard again. Soon Matt let go of her hand and moved back on top of her “Your turn.” Matt said as he kissed her chest making sure to take turns on each tit and taking each nipple into his mouth to nip and scrap and pull with his teeth making sure to turn them into hard pebbles before he left her chest and moved down her stomach and felt it quiver under his touch. She whimpered and lifted her hips up trying to get him to touch her where she needed him to. Then he finale moved down to her hot, slick pussy. He put his mouth on her lips and started to lick and eat at her till she was nearly about to lose her mind and then he pulled away and she whimper at the lost of his hot wet mouth on her. Before she had time to say anything he had stuck one long finger into her up to his knuckle and moved it very slowly then he took another long finger put it very slowly into her up to his knuckle and slowly worked into a frenzy then she exploded with her orgasm. Matt wanted her pleasure to last longer so her took his thumb and put it to her bud and pushed hard and fast to draw out her orgasm.

Finally Sam clamed down enough and pulled Matt’s mouth to hers and then used her legs hold him on top of her and they made out like crazy for a little while and it left her wet all over again. Matt could fell how wet she was getting and moved it so his member was right at her opening and then he pushed into her and moved slowly with her. He was hitting at the right spots while he moved his mouth down to her throat and was nipping and sucking and licking her. Sam was panting in his ear and it was making it so hard for him to keep a hold of his control so that she would let go first but lucky for him he didn’t have to wait long cause after a couple more thrust she had another orgasm and yelled out his name while her walls closed tightly on his dick making him come just after her.

After they clamed down Matt pulled Sam into his side where she laid her head on his chest and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	17. The Game We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first try at Diego/LuLu

LuLu couldn’t believe this was happening. What was suppose to be her and Diego breaking up Dillon and Georgie was turning into some of the best sex she has ever had. Dillon may have been her first but Diego was her best.

“Diego don’t stop.” LuLu was moaning as Diego moved his tongue in and out of her lips bring her to such a great high.

Diego smiled into her clit and he continued to work her over. He knew what he was doing to her and he knew the sounds he was hearing were driving him just as wild as it was driving her wild.

“Don’t worry Lu. I won’t be stopping any time soon if ever.” Diego told her against her clit.

When LuLu felt the vibrations of his voice on her core she came screaming his name.

“Diego!”

Diego continued to lick at her till she calmed down. Once she had she flipped them over so she was on top of him and then she sat down on his waist with a knee on either side of his waist. They had been giving each other pleasure for the last couple hours but have yet to have sex but that was about to change right now.

“I want you Diego.” LuLu moaned into his ear.

Diego rubbed himself into her core at that. “Then I’m all yours LuLu.”

LuLu lifted herself up and got his hard manhood into her core and then came down on him impaling herself on him. They both moaned at finally feeling the other. 

Diego started to move in and out of her. Loving the feeling of how tight she was. “God Lu! You are so tight baby. So fucking tight.” Diego said as he pulled out all the way to the tip and then rammed back into her harder and harder each time.

LuLu moaned at that and throw her head back as she rode him hard and fast till they both came hard. They saw stars and were breathing hard.

LuLu rolled over so that she could lay on her side but still have Diego in her as they both feel asleep that way. Both knowing that had each other and that was how they both wanted it.


End file.
